Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{6}{5z - 2} \times \dfrac{2z}{2}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 6 \times 2z } { (5z - 2) \times 2}$ $t = \dfrac{12z}{10z - 4}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{6z}{5z - 2}$